Tell Him
by Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover
Summary: One night she sits alone near a lake that she trains at to think. She starts to sing unaware that her best friend Sakura is nearby, hears her singing, appears, telling her what to do. Will Hinata ever tell Naruto her feelings? NaruHina SasuSaku


**A/N: Hey Readers I'm at my guy friend's house waiting to be picked up by my dad so, I am just going to write a one-shot that's stuck inside my head!! This is my first NarutoxHinata so pretty please be kind!! And when you are done reading, please review!! It would really make my day!! :3**

**Summary- Hinata loves Naruto but can't get the courage to tell him. One night she is sitting alone near a lake that she trains at to think. She starts to sing unaware that her best friend Sakura is nearby, hears her singing, appears, telling her what to do. Will Hinata ever tell Naruto her feelings? Read and find out. NaruHina, SakuSasu**

**Main Pairing: NaruxHina**

**Minor: SakuxSasu**

**SakuxHina **_**SISTER**_** Relationship**

**Hinata- 19**

**Sakura- 19**

**Naruto- 20**

**Sasuke- 20**

* * *

'**Why am I so scared of telling him?' wondered Hinata.**

She's liked Naruto ever since they were genin. Now they were Jonin and her simple little crush has grown stronger than ever; it turned into love.

Naruto was apparently dense, so he never noticed that she liked him. Sure they were friends, but Hinata wanted to be more than friends with that ramen-loving guy she knew.

She was now sitting on a big rock next to the lake she trained near.

The wind blew and struck her face softly, carrying her dark violet strands of hair in the breeze. She sighed. She had to get her feelings out somehow. Singing was a good way to get it out right?

She took in a deep breathe and started to sing…

* * *

Some distance away, Sasuke was chasing Sakura into the woods.

"Sakura give it back!!" yelled Sasuke, trying to reach for a photo in her hand.

She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. "No!!" She continued running.

They kept on running until they were about thirty yards away from where Hinata was.

Sasuke finally caught up with Sakura and jumped on her. He pinned her down and took the photo from her hand.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun, you never let me have any fun!!" she pouted.

Sasuke smirked. "Just you wait until tonight" he whispered huskily in her ear.

Sasuke grinned as his fiancée leaned up and kissed him softly. He responded readily to the kiss, and he  
wrapped his arms around her waist possesively.

A few minutes later they stopped making-out and stood up and were almost going to go home when Sakura sensed a familiar chakra.

She turned her head towards the direction of the chakra. She knew the person who had that chakra very well.

'**She's either training or thinking about Naruto' thought Sakura.**

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Are you ok? You seemed spaced out" said Sasuke a little worried.

"Actually, I think I'm just going to stay out here for a little bit and head over to _the lake_" replied Sakura.

Sasuke, getting what she meant by '_the lake_', and agreed that she could stay.

"Just be home by dinner, I don't want anything to happen to you" he said.

Sakura nodded and gave him a kiss before heading back to the village.

* * *

After a few minutes, Sakura came up to the lake and stayed behind a tree.

Hinata was singing. Being the loving friend she is, she decided to cheer her up, so she stepped out of her hiding place.

_**Hinata**_/**Sakura **_**Both**_

Hinata sang as she stared at the lake.

_**I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak…**_

_**Oooh - what if  
There's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do**_

Hinata sighed. She really didn't know what to do.

**I've been there…**

Startled, Hinata tensed and turned around. She saw Sakura and became less tense; she smiled and patted a space next to her for Sakura to sit on.

Sakura smiled and walked over to Hinata, still singing.

**With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by…**

**Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet**

_**I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat**_

**  
Love will be the gift you give yourself…**

**Touch him…**

_**Ohh**_

**With the gentleness you feel inside**

_**I feel it…**_

**  
Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's meant to be  
All in time you'll see**

_**I love him**_

**Then show him**

_**  
Of that much I can be sure**_

**Hold him close to you…**

_**  
I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say…**_

**Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet**

_**I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat**_

**  
****Love will be the gift you give yourself…**

_**Ooooh **_

**Never let him go…**

(End of singing)

"Hinata, you really love Naruto right?" asked Sakura.

Hinata blushed and started playing with her fingers. "Y-yes, I do" she responded.

"Then you should tell him before its too late" said Sakura.

Hinata looked up. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at Hinata. "Yes?"

"Do you think you could help me out?"

Sakura grinned as she hugged her friend, "Of course I will!! I've been waiting for this day since……well ever!!" she exclaimed.

Hinata hugged her back. "Thanks Sakura-chan!!"

* * *

**-At the village an hour later-**

"And how did I get stuck in your plan again?" asked an annoyed Sasuke.

"Because, I need you to distract him and bring him to the meeting place we planned out. You and him will be in conversation, while Hinata and I are taking a small walk, and coincidently bump into you guys, and then I think of something random that we have to do and drag you with me, leaving them alone together" explained Sakura.

"Hn"

Sakura stopped and faced Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, this is a serious matter, I need you to get this plan to work……unless you want me to get Neji-_kun_ to help out and take your place"

He felt a hint of jealousy spark in him. **'I am NOT going to let MY fiancée say that she needs to do SOMETHING with one of MY rivals' he thought.**

"Fine, I'll do it" he gritted out.

Sakura smiled, she pecked him on the lips. "Thank you Sasuke-kun!!" she said skipping off to Hinata's house.

* * *

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was happily eating his ramen. He was about to order another bowl when he heard the 'teme's voice.

"Hey dobe" he said.

Naruto turned around. "Hey teme!! Want some ramen?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head no. "I wanted to see if you wanted to spar with me" he explained.

Naruto slurped up the rest of his meal. "Sure teme!! I'd love too! I haven't sparred with you in a while!!" he said grinning.

"Then come on, dobe" Sasuke said turning away and walking.

"Wait up Sasuke-teme!!" shouted Naruto laying some money on the table and running up to catch him.

* * *

**-With the girls-**

"Look, there they are!!" said Sakura pointing at the two ninja.

"Do you really think this is going to work Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata.

"Of course I do!! Why else would I drag Sasuke-kun in it if it wouldn't work!" whispered Sakura.

Hinata smiled. "Ok, I trust you"

"Ok, here they come, just look natural, and follow me"

"Gotcha" said Hinata walking along with her.

"So, when I was so close t—" Naruto was cut off.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!! Naruto!!" shouted Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!! Hinata-chan!!" he waved back.

All four were now in front of each other.

"So, what are you guys d—" Sakura was cut off by her phone.

'**This wasn't in the plan!!' thought her, Sasuke, and Hinata.**

"Oh, he Tsunade-sama!! What's up?"

"_Hey Sakura! Listen, I need you and Uchiha down here in my office about your wedding details"_

"Oh! Sure, we'll be over there in a few minutes!!" said Sakura happily that the call was working in her favor.

"_Make sure Uchiha comes though"_

"Don't worry; I'll personally make sure that he comes with me, bye!!"

"_Bye Sakura!"_

Sakura hung up her phone. "Hey Sasuke-kun!!" she purred.

Sasuke gulped. "Yes?" he hesitantly asked.

'**Is she mad at me? Please don't hit me?!' he frantically thought.**

A large smile appeared on Sakura's face. "Tsunade-sama wants us to see her at her office to discuss some details for our wedding!!"

He inwardly sighed; thanking Kami that she didn't hurt him…yet.

"Hn" _Translation- "OK, lets go"_

"Sasuke!! How many times do I have to tell you not to use one-word sentences in public!?" exclaimed Sakura.

"Hn" _Translation-"About 7,043 times"_

"Sasuke-kun!! This isn't funny!!"

"Hn" he smirked. _Translation-"For me it is" _Then he took off like lightning.

"Sasuke!!" screeched Sakura while running after him.

"Ok, that was weird" said Naruto.

Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey do you want to take a walk or something?" asked Naruto.

A small tinge of pink adorned her cheeks as Hinata nodded. "Sure" she said.

Grinning, Naruto took Hinata's hand in his and started walking towards the park.

* * *

When they stopped to rest, Hinata suggested that they sit down on the bench that was along the path, leading Naruto to it.

"Isn't a beautiful day Hinata-chan?" the blonde asked looking at the sky.

"Y-yes, it i-is" she shivered as a strong breeze blew at her.

A little worried, Naruto turned to her. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"J-just a little b-bit" she answered still shivering and rubbing her arms.

"Then here take this" said Naruto as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Blushing, Hinata protested, "B-but won't y-you need i-it?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Naw, I'm fine, besides you need it more than I do"

She smiled back at him and said "Thanks" while cuddling closer to the jacket.

She sighed as she took in some air or rather the scent radiating on Naruto's jacket.

'**Mmm, it smells like ramen and pepermint' she thought grinning.**

Even with his jacket, she slightly shivered, but not from the cold. Naruto, however, thought she still was.

He snaked his arm around her waist and gently pulled her to him.

Hinata blushed furiously from the sudden movement and warm contact and slowly looked into the blonde's eyes with a questioning look.

Thinking fast, he told her, "I thought you were still cold, you don't want me to hold you?"

Blushing harder, she replied, "N-n-no, I—" **'Come on stop stuttering!' **"—I like it" she answered smiling. She placed her head on his chest hesitantly.

'**He's so warm!' she thought.**

'**Man, Hinata-chan's so cute when she blushes, and she feels so warm!' thought Naruto.**

They both sighed. Just when Naruto was about to say something……SPLASH!!

Their faces were both covered in water.

They looked up to see a boy on a bike riding away, with his head turned.

"Sorry!!" he shouted back to them and kept riding on.

Before Naruto could shout back at the kid, he felt a cloth wiping his face.

Moving his head, he saw Hinata drying his face off with one of the sleeves of his jacket. "Thanks'' he muttered smiling.

Slightly blushing, Hinata nodded at him. Once she was done drying his face, their eyes looked into each other. They were locked in each other's vision.

Ocean blue bore into soft lavender. Slowly but surely, they felt themselves leaning closer to each other; eyes closing.

Once their lips collided, a tinge of red adorned both of their faces as Hinata's arms linked around Naruto's neck, and his around her waist.

She loved the feeling of his lips on hers. It was like she always dreamed it would feel. Heart-stopping, soft, tender, and completely blissful.

When the need for oxygen finally made them pull apart, with the blush on their cheeks, they stared at each other again.

"N-naruto, I need to tell you something" said Hinata.

"Yeah?"

"I—I've linked you for a long time now……and my crush turned into love" she confessed blushing harder as she looked down.

Naruto took her cheek in his hand and lifted it.

"Hinata-chan, I love you too" he whispered before pulling her into another kiss; slightly rougher than the first one.

* * *

"Yes!!" cheered Sakura about 60 yards away from the scene, looking into a telescope.

Sasuke just glared at her.

"It worked!! It worked!! I am such a genius!" exclaimed Sakura jumping up and down.

He continued to glare at her.

"Sasuke!! Naruto and Hinata are finally together!!" squealed Sakura hugging him.

He still glared at her, his eyes almost red.

"Aww!! Come on Sasuke!! Be happy for them!!" whined Sakura looking at him.

He just glared at her some more.

She sighed. "Sasuke-kun, I know you're mad at me for tying you up and taping your mouth shut, but you can at least be happy for your best friend?" she asked.

"Mphrgh!!"

She smirked and pecked his cheek. "Ok, fine, I'll just get rid of all the tomatoes in the house, including your stash"

His eyes widened, his skin turned white as a ghost, and he started struggling against the bounds that held him.

Sakura 'tsk'ed him and turned back to her telescope to watch the newfound lovers.

'**I knew it!! I knew she could tell him!!' she cheered.**

' **Now** **I can work on my next task: 'Get a new vocabulary for Sasuke' my life will be complete!! Well, after I'm married and have kids...' she thought evily in her mind.**

* * *

**A/N: Yay!! It's done!! Score!! My first NaruHina romance!! And just in time for my dad's arrival!! Please remember to review!! If I want to I just MIGHT continue this into a series of one-shots for different couples, but I have to get myother stories done first!! Bye and thanks for reading!!**


End file.
